There Will Be Cake
by GrapeFuzzBat
Summary: Radiant Garden has upgraded its computer systems with a supposedly more advanced machine. But when it starts malfunctioning, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are sent to Aperture Science Labs, where they become test subjects.
1. Chapter 1

AN: 'Ello, It's GrapeFuzzBatt! This story is my latest brainchild and I just had to get it into writing so I'm publishing the first chapter now to make up for my very, _very_ long hiatus with my other fics. They're on my to do list, trust me! I've just got a rather full plate at the moment. Anyways, another crossover surprise surprise. I recently discovered the wonderful meme-tastic game of Portal and its delicious cake (that is a lie). ^^ and Kingdom Hearts is just easy to cross things with, so...I just had to do it. XD Much more straightforward and less confusing crossover this time compared to my Resident Evil one. I actually preserved both continuities instead of just sticking the characters of one continuity into the setting of the other. So it'll be much less confusing that way. Yay! And my main reason for writing this is that there needs to be more Portal fanfiction. For the game being so popular, there are way too few fics of it. R and R plz k thnx! And Happy Holidays! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, and Portal belongs to Valve. I am making no attempt to profit from this fan-based work of literature.

* * *

**There Will Be Cake**

Chapter 1

"Sora! Sora! We got a message from Leon in Radiant Garden! It's really important!" Chip and Dale squeaked as they ran through cockpit of the Gummi Ship, carrying a piece of paper. Currently the ship was on auto-pilot while Sora, Donald, and Goofy took some time to relax, but when Chip and Dale came tearing through the room Sora was pulled away from his brief period of rest. He turned in his seat to watch Chip and Dale scurry across the floor and hop up onto the control panel of the cockpit so that they could speak to him face to face. "What is it guys? What's going on?" He asked.

Chip handed Sora the paper. "The Restoration Committee says they need help, and fast!"

"Leon's in trouble?" Sora took the paper from the hysterical chipmunks. He read it aloud so Donald and Goofy would know what was going on as well.

"_Sora, Donald, and Goofy:_

_We've got some major problems with our computer system. Get to Radiant Garden ASAP and we'll fill you in on the details._

_-Leon"_

"Computer problems?" Donald repeated.

"Gawrsh, do ya think maybe Tron is in some kind of danger?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to find out." Sora answered, and he switched auto-pilot off and took the controls, steering the Gummy Ship towards Radiant Garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon landing in Radiant Garden, they hurried towards Merlin's house. There were barely any heartless along the way, making the trip swift and easy, but a little unusual since normally the place was packed with them. They reached Merlin's house and found Cid, Aerith, Yuffie and Merlin gathered around the computer, Cid typing furiously.

Sora announced their arrival to the others. "Hey, we came here as fast as we could. What seems to be the problem?"

They all turned to see them and Yuffie bolted over and dragged them towards the computer. "Thank goodness you're here! We need all the help we can get right now. Since you guys are committee members, we contacted you first."

Once they got a good look at the computer, they noticed it was drastically different than the last time they'd been there. Everything had been replaced: the computer monitor was now a sleek, flat plasma screen mounted on the wall instead of the big bulky monitor that had been there before. Cid sat at a desk with a glass top, there were several different keyboards layered on shelves, and there was even a mouse this time. Everything looked brand new and pristine, as opposed to the very old and outdated looking equipment they had there before.

"Whoa, is all this new?" Donald asked.

"Sure is." Cid answered. We upgraded the town's entire computer system, even the one in Ansem's place. But now, it's giving us all sorts of trouble. The defense mechanism's gone haywire, all the construction equipment is either completely shut down or goes crazy and starts wrecking the place when we turn it on, and the power system is all messed up…half the town doesn't have any power and it switches on and off at random. We've got a real mess on our hands this time."

"Wait…you replaced all the computers?" Sora asked apprehensively. "Does that mean Tron is gone?"

"No, we had him backed up onto a storage system for insurance in case something went wrong with the new computer." Aerith answered. "He himself recommended we update Radiant Garden's computer system to make the reconstruction more efficient, since most of his equipment was really old."

"But this new computer is giving us more problems than we can shake a stick at!" Merlin interjected.

"Well then, why don'tcha just load Tron back up and see if he can help fix this new computer?" Goofy suggested.

"That'd be too risky." Cid replied. "This computer ain't no pushover. It's got security systems all over the place that even I'm having a tough time getting through. We're afraid that if we try to load Tron into this one, it would start eating up his functions and trying to integrate him into its mainframe. Turn him over to the _other_ side, so to speak."

"Yeah…that would be bad." said Sora. "But then…what should we do? I don't think me, Donald or Goofy know the first thing when it comes to fixing computers."

A familiar voice came from the front door. "Don't worry, I've got something you can help us with." They turned to see Leon standing behind them. He went over to Sora and the others.

"Any luck?" Aerith asked him.

"None. She's still being quite stubborn…every command I give her is pretty much ignored." Leon replied.

Sora raised an eyebrow at the mention of the word "she". Who is this "she" Leon was referring to? He exchanged questioning looks with Donald and Goofy, and they just shrugged.

"Well, we'll keep working here. You can take these three and show them what needs to be done." Aerith replied.

"Alright then. Sora, Donald, Goofy…come with me." Leon told them. They obeyed and followed him as they left Merlin's house. Leon was leading them up to the castle, presumably to Ansem's study where the master computer was, but along the way they noticed that the town appeared to be in worse condition than it was before. More debris and wreckage was scattered in the streets, and many of the structures that had been repaired before were now much more destroyed. The bailey was especially in terrible condition; at least there were stairs before even though most of it wasn't in very good shape, but now the stairs were reduced to rubble and they had to use a ladder to get down.

They arrived at the castle and passed through Ansem's study to the master computer room. Everything in here was different as well. There were now multiple computer screens suspended above a very large curved keyboard that had hundreds of keys at the least. Sora had thought the big computer that was there before was complicated enough, but he didn't know how anyone was supposed to operate this one. All the computer screens displayed different things, some of them flashing random images, And the gigantic device that they used to travel to Tron's world that had been on the wall behind them was no longer there either. Now most of it was just a plain wall, with some tall computer towers where the data conversion device had been. There were some cameras mounted in the corners of the ceilings, and Sora had seen some of the same cameras throughout the town on the way here as well.

"Well boys," Leon said, "I'd like you to meet our new computer. Say hello, GLaDOS."

There was some static coming from the speaker system, and then a robotic and monotone, yet melodic female voice filled the room. "Hello. I am the Aperture Science Enrichment Center master control Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. You may call me GLaDOS."

Sora, Donald and Goofy were all a little perplexed, but nonetheless they introduced themselves to the new computer.

"Uh…hi…GLaDOS. You can call me Sora."

"I'm Donald Duck!"

"And my name's Goofy."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance—subject name here—we hope we can be of assistance with anything you may need." GLaDOS replied.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy simply tilted their heads in confusion when she failed to repeat their names. They exchanged baffled expressions, shrugs, and shook their heads to each other.

"Alright now that we've got the formalities out of the way, we've got work to do guys. There's still a lot that needs to be explained." Leon said.

"I'll say," Sora replied, "let's start with where you guys got this computer."

"Tron suggested we check with the company that made his computer and all the programs and see if they had any newer models available, but when we looked we found out that Encom had been shut down several years ago due to some suspicious activity. But then Cid found an advertisement for a really advanced computer from this company called Aperture Science on the internet. He's the technology expert and said it was the best thing he'd seen yet, so we ordered and installed this new system, and now…well…guess where that got us." Leon explained.

"Technology expert my foot. He ordered a screwy computer!" Donald scoffed.

"I take offense to that comment. My functions are all functioning at their optimal performance." GLaDOS said, to their astonishment. This managed to silence any more remarks about GLaDOS from Donald.

"Actually, when we first got the system up and running, everything was working pretty smoothly." Leon said. "The reconstruction process was being run a lot more efficiently. It only started malfunctioning a few hours ago. You saw for yourself the results…the bailey was almost completely destroyed and the power blacked out before we were able to get a handle on things."

Sora put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow towards the camera on the ceiling, speaking to GLaDOS. "So what's the deal then, GLaDOS? If you're functions are…er…functioning so well, then why aren't you working?"

"What are you talking about?" GLaDOS replied. "I'm working just fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. Nothing whatsoever."

"Huh?!"

"It's no use talking to her." Leon told Sora. "Trust me…we've tried."

"And didn't ya say earlier that she won't listen to your commands either?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Every command I give her through the keyboard responds with an error message." Leon continued. "It either says 'access denied', or it tells me 'the disk is write protected' or I need 'proper authorization'. We don't have any idea where to find access codes or passwords either, because it's not like we can get them from Ansem's study this time. We tried to find some contact information from Aperture Science so we could get some tech support, but we couldn't even get into their website."

"Wow…this sounds like one heck of a situation." Sora said. "What are we going to do then?"

"Well…the best thing we can come up with to do is to find out where the main headquarters of this Aperture Science place is. Then we have to get a hold of someone who works there and see if they can help us. It's their computer after all…someone's bound to know how it works. That's where we were hoping you guys would come in." Leon said.

"You want us to find out where this place is? But how would we know where to start? I've never even heard of Aperture Science." said Sora.

"You think maybe it's in another world?" Donald suggested.

"That's a possibility." Leon replied.

"It could take ages then…we've been to pretty much every world we know of and never heard anything about a place called 'Aperture Science'. And who knows where we would find a completely uncharted new world." Sora said pessimistically.

Leon sighed. "Look, I know it doesn't sound like the greatest plan ever, but it's really all we've got at this point. We're out of options."

Just then, GLaDOS interrupted them. "If you wish to travel to the main headquarters of Aperture Science, I can be of some assistance."

They all looked either at the computer screens or towards the ceiling as she spoke. "Really? You can?" Sora asked her doubtfully.

"This is the first time you've offered to help us at all since you started malfunctioning." Leon said with his arms crossed in suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?" GLaDOS replied. "I can provide a transport to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center if that is what you desire."

"What do you think Leon? She's offering to take us there." Sora said to the older man. "It may be the only way we can find this place."

Leon furrowed his brow in thought momentarily. "Guess you're right." He said. "Alright then…go ahead, GLaDOS."

"Deploying transport in three…two…one."

Just then, a hole appeared in the wall behind them, big enough for a full grown person to fit through, and the edges of it were glowing with an orange light. The four of them eyed it suspiciously and looked at each other, and then Goofy approached it cautiously and examined it.

"The Enrichment Center assures you that the transport is one hundred percent safe, and you will not suffer any gruesome injuries or death from passing through it." GLaDOS told them.

Goofy experimentally put one of his hands through the hole and took it back out. When it came out unscathed, he turned back towards the others and said "Gawrsh fellas, seems like its okay."

Sora and Donald approached the hole alongside Goofy. "What is it?" Sora asked, fascinated.

"It looks like it's a…um…a…a portal!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right Donald! You can see through to the other side." said Sora. And indeed they could see what was on the other side. It looked like a room in a laboratory of some kind: the room was brightly lit and every surface was immaculate. One by one, the three boys stepped through the portal to the other side. They looked around in their new environment, and discovered that they were actually in a very boring room. Nothing was in it except a floor, walls, a ceiling, and another one of those cameras. There was also something printed on one of the walls in big gray letters: the words "Aperture Science Enrichment Center" next to what appeared to be the company's logo: a circular design.

"Guess this is it." Sora said. "See you when we get back Leon—" He turned to say farewell to Leon, only to discover there was nothing behind him but a wall. The portal had disappeared. "Hey…the portal's gone."

"There's no doors in this room…how are we supposed to find anyone if we can't get out?" Donald said.

"Gee guys…I've got a bad feeling about this now." Said Goofy uneasily.

"Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. We apologize for the inconvenience of your current location. Please standby and a navigational associate will arrive shortly to escort you to the main level of the Enrichment Center." GLaDOS informed them.

"Well how is this 'associate' going to get to us? There are no doors in here." Sora said doubtfully.

"Maybe another portal will open up when they get here." Goofy hypothesized.

Instead of a portal opening however, there were some panels that opened up in the wall near the ceiling, and a peculiar looking device emerged from behind the panels. Then they heard a faint hissing sound.

"What's that noise?" Donald asked.

"It's coming from those things!" Sora exclaimed, pointing to the devices.

"I feel kind of…drowsy all of a sudden." Donald said, his eyelids beginning to droop.

"Me too." said Goofy, his posture becoming a bit slouched and wobbly.

"Guys…I think we're being gassed…with sleeping gas." Sora said, but Donald and Goofy had collapsed on the floor unconscious by the time he finished the sentence. He also was beginning to feel drowsy, but he being bigger than Donald and Goofy was able to withstand the effects of the sleeping gas a bit longer. He stumbled over to the wall and tried to support himself as his vision slowly began to close in with blackness, and then he slid to the floor, unconscious and slumped against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Chapter 2 already! I wanted to get in an update on this one as quickly as possible just to keep readers satiated as to what would be happening next, and the ideas are coming to me pretty easily, since all I'm really doing is retelling what happens in portal with Sora instead of Chell. I don't really know when I'll update next though, I am quite busy. And just so you hardcore Portal fans know, I haven't actually played Portal because I don't own it and I don't know anyone who does, I'm just going through this based on walkthroughs and various other videos on Youtube. So I apologize if some information is inaccurate, but feel free to correct me if that's the case. Some of GLaDOS's dialogue is changed as well, since Sora and the other characters are actually able to talk to her as opposed to Chell never really saying anything. Anyways, hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! :) Oh, and Happy New Year!

-GFB

* * *

Chapter 2

Sora slowly regained consciousness and found himself staring up at a ceiling. A quiet machine-like humming filled his ears, and then he heard a beeping noise as the transparent hatch above him slid open. He sat up and rubbed his dry eyes, wondering how long he had been asleep. Once his eyesight had adjusted to the brightness, he looked around the room he was in. It was a very small space, surrounded by semi-transparent glass walls. He heard music coming from a miniature radio on a table in the corner, next to a clipboard with a checklist on it. Next to the table was a toilet, and then the bed he was sitting in. There were no doors, only a gray panel in the wall that appeared to be a door, but had no means of opening. Then he looked down at himself, and was startled to see that he was no longer in his own clothes and instead was wearing a dark orange jumpsuit, and he was barefoot.

He swung his legs over the edge of the "bed" and carefully stood up. He noticed that the bed he was sleeping in was actually a stasis pod of some sort. He was no stranger to stasis pods; he spent a year in one while he recovered his memories. Standing felt really weird: he couldn't put his heels on the floor because something on the back of his legs was holding him up on the balls of his feet. He looked down and lifted his pant legs, and he discovered two mechanical looking devices attached to his knees, with a thin metal bar curving behind them and suspending his heel. Upon tentatively walking around and moving his knees a little, he discovered that they were actually prosthetic implants that had _replaced_ his knees. It didn't hurt or anything, but it felt very weird and he was more than a little freaked out. Also…where were Donald and Goofy?

"What the heck is going on?!" Sora whispered to himself.

Just then, GLaDOS's voice came on over the speaker system. "Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the Enrichment Center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from-"

There was some static, a tiny shower of sparks, and the lights dimmed momentarily. GLaDOS's voice became distorted, slowing and then speeding up. Sora couldn't understand what she was saying, not only because of the distortion, but it sounded like she was speaking…Spanish? Then everything returned to normal. "We shall begin the testing shortly. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh gee, yeah…just a few." Sora began sarcastically, but then he said in a very serious tone, "what is going on?! What did you do to me, where are Donald and Goofy, and what's this test you're talking about? We just came here to get some help with fixing you. I don't have time for any of this!"

"We apologize for any inconvenience." GLaDOS replied. "You have been selected to participate in a series of tests involving newly developed Aperture Science technology. We assure you that the test will be brief, and that you may return to your regular activities once finished."

"What about Donald and Goofy? Where are they?" Sora asked.

"We deduced that your anthropomorphic companions were not suitable for the testing conditions. They have been detained in a separate area of the facility, and will be released at the conclusion of the test." GLaDOS answered.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least they're okay. Now what are these things on my legs? What are they for?"

"The Aperture Science Advanced Knee Replacement Prosthesis is a safety measure to prevent significant injury of the test subject, as well as to aid the test subject in the environment of the Enrichment Center testing area." She explained.

"Wow…okay then. This will definitely take some getting used to though." Sora said, mostly to himself.

"If there are no further questions, are you ready to begin the test?" GLaDOS asked.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Sora replied.

"The portal will open in three…two…one."

An orange portal opened in the "door" panel and Sora stepped through it. It was a rather interesting experience watching himself go through the portal in the cell he had been in as he stepped through to the other side. The portal closed behind him and he examined his new surroundings. He was merely on the outside of the so-called "relaxation vault" now, in a room covered with smooth, gray concrete-like panels on the floor and walls. Beside him on the wall was a large, white back-lit sign that read in bold black numbers: "00" with a smaller set of numbers that said "00/19" and some icons beneath the numbers that appeared to be warning signs. There was one that showed a box-shaped object dropping out of a tube, and another that showed a person with a box falling on their head. After he finished examining the sign, he proceeded forward, walking around the vault to a round door that exited into another room. Once in the second room, the door sealed shut behind him with a beeping sound.

In this room, there was a gigantic red button on the floor in front of the door, and a dotted line made up of blue lights in the floor leading from the button to a panel on the wall that had a blue X on it, next to another round door. There was also a large transparent tube coming out of the ceiling in the corner near the door, and it was sealed off with a big cube-like object inside. There was a mechanical hiss as the vent on the tube slid open and the cube dropped to the floor.

Sora was confused as to what exactly it was he was supposed to do. He was expecting to hear GLaDOS give him some instructions, but he heard nothing. Experimentally, he went over to the button and pressed on it with his foot. The lights turned orange, the X on the wall became a check mark, and the round door at the other end of the room opened, but when he took his foot off it closed and the lights changed back. Then he went over to look at the cube. There was nothing special to it; it was just a plain, gray cube that had a fancy texture, the Aperture Science logo on circles on each of the faces, and some glowing, cyan lines in it. He picked it up and found it to be rather heavy, but light enough that he could carry it with ease. Putting two and two together in his head, he took the cube over to the button and set it down, and the cube weighed the button down and kept the door open.

"Excellent." GLaDOS's voice came through the speakers to praise him. "Please proceed to the chamber-lock after completing each test."

He went through the door into a hallway, where there was a cylindrical chamber at the end. He headed towards it.

"First however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit." GLaDOS said. Sora halted just before he reached the exit and noticed what appeared to be a force-field in front of it, stretching across the hallway. He didn't know if it was dangerous to go through it or not, so he waited for GLaDOS to continue. "This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it. For instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube. It has been proven entirely safe, however, for test subjects to pass through."

Other than a strange, static-y sensation, Sora didn't feel anything when he passed through the force field and went into the chamber lock. The door sealed shut, and he felt a rumbling as the elevator began moving up to the next level. The door opened and he stepped into the room. Another sign on the wall flickered on and read: "01; 01/19" He deduced now from the numbers that there were 19 testing chambers he had to get through…this would take forever! Leon and the others were counting on him to get back quickly and fix the computer. There's no time to be fooling around with some weird experiment. He had to escape somehow and find Donald and Goofy. But how…?

"Wait, of course! I have the Keyblade! It can open any door…maybe it'll work on one of the doors here if I can find one." Sora said to himself. He extended his hand to summon the Keyblade…but nothing happened.

"…huh?" He held out his hand again and concentrated harder to materialize the Keyblade…but the result was the same. "Okay, this is weird…why won't it come forth?" He thought hard as to why he was unable to summon the Keyblade. The only logical conclusion he could come up with is that the properties of this world were different than the others somehow. Perhaps there wasn't enough magic for him to be able to summon the Keyblade.

Sora heaved a dejected sigh. "Guess I really don't have a choice." He grumbled. "Leon is not going to be happy about this."

He continued forward and hopped down off of a ledge into the next testing room. He was surrounded by more glass walls, and on the other side of them he could see three different chambers: one contained a button, one a cube, and one was a large chamber with a door, presumably the exit. An orange portal opened in the wall behind him.

"Please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the 1500 megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-colliding Super-button." GLaDOS instructed.

"…super-button huh? Oooookay then." Sora murmured under his breath. He looked into the portal and saw the exit door on the other side, and currently it was closed. But after a few seconds, it changed and he saw the cube on the other side. He stepped through and picked up the cube, but then the portal disappeared and he was stuck inside the chamber. He growled irately to himself, but after a few minutes of waiting the blue portal appeared and he stepped through it, back into the main chamber. He turned and waited for the portal to change again, this time stepping through when the button was on the other side, and set the cube down on the button. He moved back through the portal quickly in order to not end up stuck in the chamber again.

"Perfect." GLaDOS announced. "Please move quickly to the chamber-lock, as the effects of prolonged exposure to the button are not part of this test."

Each one of GLaDOS's odd remarks kept leaving Sora even more puzzled than before, so he decided he'd ignore her unless she had something useful to say. The portal changed to the exit door once more and he stepped through to the open door and went into the chamber-lock, waiting a little restlessly as the elevator took him to the next level. He wished he could just get all this over with soon; it was already becoming rather tedious. Once again the elevator door opened and he was introduced to test chamber 02. There was a glass wall where he could see the area below, and another round door. He was also beginning to notice the security cameras that were in place in all the chambers, watching his every movement, and it made him a little uncomfortable.

"You're doing very well." GLaDOS announced. "Please be advised that a noticeable taste of blood is not part of any test protocol, but is an unintended side effect of the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille, which may, in semi-rare cases, emancipate dental fillings, crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth."

"…Blood? Emancipate…teeth? What?! If that force field—or whatever you call it—is dangerous, you should have told me that the first time! And you told me it was completely safe!" Sora replied agitatedly, but upon further consideration of GLaDOS's statement, he realized that he never noticed any taste of blood when he went through the force field both times, and his teeth were still intact. So maybe she was just trying to throw him off. "Whatever…"

He pressed up against the glass and studied the test area below in order to figure out what his next objective was. There was an orange portal opened on the opposite end of the room on top of another ledge. Below the ledge was an area where some kind of device was rotating on a stand in the center of the room, and each time the device pointed at a wall, there was a high-pitched whirring sound as a pulse of blue light flashed through the air and a blue portal appeared on the wall. The old portal would disappear each time the device rotated and fired again, creating a new portal on another wall. On one of the walls was a small window, and when the device fired at it the blue ball of light would pass through the window and presumably a portal would appear on the other side, but from this angle he couldn't see what was on the other side of the window.

The entrance door opened and he traveled down some stairs into the testing area. He discovered that he was in a narrow corridor on the other side of the small window he'd seen through the glass above. He heard the whir of the device as a blue pulse of light passed through the window and a blue portal appeared in the wall. He passed through the portal and appeared on the ledge opposite where he had first entered the room, above the area where the device was rotating in the center. To his right there was a wall covered in shiny metallic tiles, as well as a door in it that was currently closed. However, he saw no means of opening it with a button or a cube, so he contemplated what came next.

Sora watched the device still rotating on its stand and firing portals into the walls. Out of curiosity, he hopped down off the ledge into the area below where the device was. He made sure to avoid the path of the device when it stopped and fired…he didn't know what that ball of blue light would do to him if it hit him, but the results would probably not be good. He looked back at the ledge, and he found out that on the other side of the wall was the chamber-lock that he needed to get to in order to go on to the next test. But now he needed to get back up to the ledge and open the door somehow. There were no buttons or cubes anywhere that he looked, so there had to be some other kind of mechanism that would open the door. Or perhaps the door wouldn't open at all and he had to find a way around it?

Well, he wasn't getting anywhere by thinking too much about it. He looked back at the portal device in the center of the room. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a gun of some sort: there was a mechanism on the rotating stand that was pulling the trigger. Initially he thought that the device was part of the test chamber, but maybe this was what he needed in order to go on. He approached the portal gun and picked it up off of the stand.

"Very good." GLaDOS said. "You are now in possession of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. With it, you can create your own portals. These inter-dimensional gates have proven to be completely safe. The device, however, has not. Do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look directly at the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquid, even partially. Most importantly, under no circumstances should you—"

There was another strange distortion in GLaDOS's voice and some static as the lights dimmed momentarily. She never finished her sentence when things returned to normal.

Sora inspected the piece of equipment in his hands. It was white and curvaceous; the barrel, handle, and various cables running through it were black, and there was a clear tube in the middle that was glowing with a blue light. There were also three prongs around the barrel, and the trigger of the gun was more of a trigger-like button. There were also two other buttons on the handle, that presumably did different things. He experimented with the gun momentarily. The trigger button fired a portal, and there was a button on the top of the handle that he pressed with his thumb, and a field of electricity emitted from the prongs. The third button below the trigger however, did nothing.

"Whoa….this is pretty cool!" Sora said to himself, a big smile on his face. Sure, a Keyblade and magic was pretty awesome to have…but _this_ thing was really going to change the way he did things from now on. A gun that could make portals? This was going to make traveling between places, and worlds possibly, a whole lot less time consuming!

However, there was still the task at hand, and GLaDOS was still watching him. He looked back up on the ledge, and found that the door in the wall was open. He randomly fired a blue portal into a wall and went through it, appearing back on top the ledge where he needed to be. "Well that was easy." He went through the door and was about to go into the chamber-lock, but cast a sidelong glance at the camera mounted on the wall on the other side of the room. Just to see what would happen, he fired a portal at the camera. The portal opened behind the camera's mount on the wall, which caused the camera to fall to the floor and break.

"At the Enrichment Center we promise never to value your safety above your unique ideas and creativity. However, do not destroy Vital Testing Apparatus." GLaDOS commanded, almost as if she was scolding him.

"Oooooh, you don't like that huh?" Sora said mischievously. "Heh heh…I'll keep that in mind." He felt triumphant now that he not only had a really cool gun, but he found out a way to get rid of all those creepy security cameras watching him _and_ mess with GLaDOS a little. Maybe this test thing wouldn't be so bad after all. He went into the chamber-lock and waited as the elevator took him to the next level.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh mah gawd, it's a miracle! I finally updated something! I'll have you know, in the time it took me to finally write and upload this chapter, I graduated high school, obtained my driver's license, and began a part time job working for TSA at my local airport. And before you ask, no I've never given anyone a full cavity search...that's not even in our procedures. But nonetheless, I apologize for the long wait.

Oh yeah, and Portal 2 came out while I was writing this chapter too, so I acknowledge those of you who have asked questions about if I plan to incorporate it into this story in your reviews. My answer is: not yet.

Now, please enjoy the story.

* * *

The elevator door opened and Sora went through, rounding a corner and entering test chamber 03, as the sign on the wall indicated. "Please proceed to the chamber-lock." GLaDOS instructed. "Mind the gap."

The first thing he did was break the camera on the wall near the sign. Those things gave him the creeps. "To ensure the safe performance of all authorized activities, do not destroy Vital Testing Apparatus." GLaDOS scolded. He brushed her off with an amused grin.

Upon examining the testing room, he found that there was, in fact, a very large gap. It wasn't very deep; he could probably jump down into it without any trouble if he wanted to. But why would he do that when he had a gun that could bend the fabric of space to his will? So logically, the objective of this room was to get across the gap without going down into it. He took notice of the orange portal in the wall across the gap, only currently it was just a glowing orange oval because it was closed. By now he figured out that there were two different kinds of portals because they needed to be linked together to create a pathway, and he was now holding the tool that made that possible. However, he had discovered from his experimentation earlier that he couldn't make more than two portals at a time, which he supposed was probably due to some scientific law that he didn't really understand.

He fired a blue portal into the wall beside him, and immediately it opened up and he stepped through, appearing on the other side of the gap. Now there was another gap to the right, and on the other side was the chamber-lock. There wasn't another portal on that side, but all he had to do was make one, so he fired a blue portal into the wall across the gap and went back through the orange portal, appearing exactly where he needed to be.

"Well done." GLaDOS complimented. "Remember, the Aperture Science 'bring your daughter to work' day is the perfect time to have her tested."

"Uh…that's nice, but last time I checked I don't have a daughter, GLaDOS. I'm only fifteen." Sora replied. "So…yeah."

He broke another camera on the wall, ignored GLaDOS's strange remarks and warnings about destroying the "Vital Testing Apparatus", and went into the chamber-lock.

"Heh…this is a piece of cake." Sora said to himself confidently while he waited in the elevator. "At this rate I'll be out of here in no time. Donald, Goofy, Leon, hang in there. I'm on my way."

He entered the next room and the sign flickered on. "Welcome to test chamber four. You're doing quite well." GLaDOS announced. The first thing he saw was a "super-button" on the floor, which meant somewhere there was a cube to put on it. In the wall to the right of the button was an orange portal waiting to be opened, and behind the button was a panel of glass. Beyond the glass he could see the exit door on the opposite end of the room, and off to the side was a vent with a cube in it, positioned above a large square pit in the floor. He went past the button and approached the vent, and when the vent opened and dispensed the cube, the cube dropped into the pit. He looked down into the pit, where the cube was just sitting on the floor. It wasn't very far down, only about six or eight feet at the most. He looked from the cube, to the orange portal, and then back to the cube again a couple times before an idea came to him. He aimed the gun directly at the cube on the floor and fired, and sure enough a blue portal appeared in the floor of the pit right under the cube. The cube fell through and came out of the orange portal right near the button.

"Man, this really is a cinch." Sora praised himself. He went over to the cube and set the gun down, picking up the cube with his hands and placing it on the button. When he retrieved the gun, GLaDOS's voice came over the speakers.

"For future reference," she instructed, "the Enrichment Center would like to remind you that the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device contains a function that produces a low-grade zero point energy field, which can be used for lifting and carrying objects such as the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

"Huh? Energy field…?" Sora repeated, slightly confused. Then the light came on in his head as to what GLaDOS was talking about when he remembered the gun had more than one button that did different things. "Oh! You mean this?" He asked, pressing the top button that made the electricity come from the prongs on the barrel. "That's what this is for? Picking things up?"

"Precisely." GLaDOS replied.

Just to test it out, Sora went back over to the cube and held the gun to it, feeling the effects of the unique energy at work. When he lifted the barrel of the gun the cube rose up with it, as if it was attached by some mysterious force. Once he affirmed how it worked, he set the cube back down on the button.

"Cooool!" Sora said, gazing at the portal gun in fascination once more. "This thing really does come in handy, doesn't it? Thanks, GLaDOS, that was actually helpful advice for once."

"Once again, excellent work." GLaDOS told him. "As part of a required test protocol, we will not monitor the next test chamber. You will be entirely on your own. Good luck."

In all his preoccupancy, Sora had forgotten that she had been monitoring him in the first place until he spotted the cameras on the walls. Which meant that the only reason she advised him about the gun's energy field was because she was watching what he was doing. He quickly corrected that unsettling feeling of being watched by breaking the cameras.

"Vital Testing Apparatus destroyed."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture." He grumbled as he made his way to the exit and into the chamber-lock. As usual there was more waiting in the elevator, and then the door opened and he entered the next area. No instructions or encouragements came from GLaDOS this time though, so she must have meant it when she said he'd be on his own this time. In this chamber there were _two_ buttons on the floor, and it looked like both of them were supposed to open the exit door. There were two raised platforms; one of them had an orange portal at the top and the other had a cube resting on it. At the far end of the room was another square pit, and when he went over to investigate what was in it, he found the other cube on the floor at the bottom.

"Okay, this'll be no problem." He shot a blue portal under the cube, which fell through and appeared on top the platform where the orange portal was. Then he moved the blue portal onto a nearby wall and went through, picking up the cube (using the gun's energy field this time) and dropping it down from the platform onto the floor below near one of the buttons. Remaining on the platform, he looked across to where the other cube was on the other platform. He aimed the portal gun and fired, and a blue portal opened in the wall behind the platform. Then he turned around and went back through the orange portal, picked up the other cube and dropped it on the floor. He hopped down off the platform and picked the cube back up, taking it over and placing it on the button. He did the same with the second cube, and then voila! The exit door opened and he left the chamber. But instead of the chamber-lock that was usually on the other side, he went into a small room with a low glass ceiling. The door sealed shut behind him, and then he heard GLaDOS speak.

"As part of a required test protocol, our previous statement suggesting that we would not monitor this chamber was an outright fabrication. Good job."

"Wait, you lied to me?" Sora replied, "Why would you do that?"

"We concluded that since you were destroying the Vital Testing Apparatus, you were uncomfortable performing the tests while being monitored. So we told you that we would not monitor this chamber so that you would feel more comfortable. However, as part of a required test protocol, we will stop enhancing the truth in three…two…"

There was some static and then her voice was gone. Sora was dumbstruck. "You're the weirdest computer I've ever met!" He said. "And that's saying something…the MCP was a nut-job. Now how do I get out of here…?"

There were no doors in this room, but he looked up though the glass and he could see signs pointing to another exit above. His eyes traveled further up and spotted an orange portal waiting to be opened on the ceiling above the glass. He rubbed his chin momentarily, trying to consider whether or not to go through with the crazy idea formulating in his head. With a shrug he brushed off any doubts he had, and then he aimed the gun at his feet and pulled the trigger. The floor disappeared from beneath him and he fell through the ceiling in the room above and onto the glass ceiling of the room he had been in before. The heel springs on his knees had absorbed the shock from the impact so that he landed quite gracefully.

"Woohoo! That was fun!" He exclaimed with a silly grin, the adrenaline still pumping through his blood making him giddy. He looked around and found the chamber-lock at the end of a short corridor, and also spotted a camera, which he promptly destroyed. One more feature that he hadn't noticed in the other chambers before though, was a small observation window high up on the wall. Were there people watching him too? He couldn't see anyone on the other side of the window, but that didn't mean there couldn't be someone there. This place just kept making him more and more nervous. As soon as he was able to find Donald and Goofy, he was going to do everything he could to get the heck out of this place. He proceeded to the elevator.

The next chamber was number 06. All the walls were covered in the same shiny metallic tiles that he had seen in test chamber 02 where he got the portal gun. Upon tentatively firing a portal at the walls, he discovered that the energy that created the portal simply dissipated, so for whatever reason the portals wouldn't work on metal surfaces. The floor and ceiling however, were still the same concrete-like material in all the other chambers. In fact, there was a panel in the floor ahead of him that had an orange portal waiting to be opened on it. Above the orange portal was some kind of device in the ceiling, and the device released a strange glowing ball. The glowing ball traveled down to the floor where the portal was and bounced back up to the ceiling. It continued to bounce off the floor and the ceiling until it burst. Then another glowing ball was released from the device. To the right of the portal on the floor was another odd looking contraption that had prongs around an opening and a red beam of light coming out of it.

"What's all this for?" Sora muttered to himself. This was the first time that he was truly stumped as to what it was he was supposed to do.

"While safety is one of many Enrichment Center goals, the Aperture Science High Energy Pellets seen to the left of the chamber can and have caused permanent disabilities, such as vaporization. Please be careful." GLaDOS explained.

"Okay, so it's bad to touch the glowing ball thing." Sora reiterated to himself. "That still doesn't tell me what I'm supposed to do here…guess I'll have to figure it out for myself."

He went over to the contraption on the right and discovered a little icon on the floor in front of it. It had a picture of the contraption and then what appeared to be a picture of the energy ball, with an arrow underneath of it pointing down to the contraption.

"Oh, now I get it! I have to get that ball into this thing!" Sora exclaimed once the little light bulb in his head came on. He examined the setup once more, his eyes traveling up to the ceiling where he could see a small spot created by the red beam of light. Then he looked back over to the orange portal and the energy ball, until he figured out a way to complete the task at hand.

"Alright…here goes nothing." He aimed the portal gun at the ceiling where the red spot of light was and fired, opening up a blue portal in the ceiling and the orange portal in the floor. The glowing ball traveled down through the orange portal and out the blue one in the ceiling, and then into the contraption on the floor. The contraption emitted a small surge of energy and then the prongs around the opening folded inward.

"Unbelievable!" GLaDOS dully exclaimed in her robotic voice. "You, —subject name here—, must be the pride of —subject hometown here—.

Sora sighed. "Man you really do need to be fixed," he grumbled at GLaDOS's unremarkable attempt at congratulating him. "You can't even be bothered to learn my name or where I'm from. Stupid computer."

He would've broken another camera to alleviate some of his frustration over GLaDOS's weirdness, but there didn't appear to be any in this chamber, plus the metal walls probably would have prevented him from doing that anyway, which left him even more disgruntled. So he went over to the moving platform that lowered after he finished the test, and it raised him up to the chamber-lock where he proceeded to the next testing area.

"There's still 13 more of these experiments I have to do…maybe this is going to take a long time after all." Sora mumbled to himself while in the elevator. "And GLaDOS is pretty much holding me, Donald and Goofy prisoner until I do all these stupid tests. This is crazy…I have to get out of here somehow."

The doors opened and he went through a short corridor and entered test chamber 07, where he remained at the top of a staircase that lead down into the room. The first thing he noticed was another one of those energy ball receivers on the ceiling in the middle of the room, and a closed orange portal below it on a raised panel in the floor. On the left wall was the device that made the energy ball, and the energy ball was bouncing back and forth between the left and right walls. When it hit the wall on the right, it left a black singe mark on the wall. Beyond the energy ball apparatus was a moving platform that led to the exit on the other side of the room, but right now the platform wasn't moving.

"Warning devices are required on all mobile equipment. However, alarms and flashing hazard lights have been found to agitate the High Energy Pellet, and have therefore been disabled for your safety." GLaDOS explained.

"How nice of you." Sora snarked. He aimed the portal gun at the singe mark on the right wall and shot a blue portal onto it. The energy ball traveled through and then out the floor into the receiver on the ceiling. "Piece o' cake." The platform at the end of the room began to move.

"Good. Now use the Aperture Science Unstationary Scaffold to reach the chamber- lock." GLaDOS instructed.

He examined the moving platform once more and discovered that it wouldn't be easy to get to. All the walls around it were made of the metal tile, including the entrance to the chamber-lock. The floor around the scaffold was also just a wire mesh, so the only surface that the portals would adhere to was the ceiling. He fired a blue portal onto the ceiling above the first pedestal for the moving platform. Then he went over to the orange portal in the floor and looked through, waiting until the platform came back and was directly below him. He jumped through and landed onto the platform, waiting as it carried him over to the chamber-lock. Finally, he entered the elevator and went on to the next test.

He came into an entryway and the wall sign for test chamber 08 flickered on. Sora noticed a few new warnings on the sign, primarily what appeared to be a person drowning and a "no" symbol around a person drinking out of a fountain. "What the…"

"Please note that we have added a consequence for failure." GLaDOS instructed. "Any contact with the chamber floor will result in an unsatisfactory mark on your official testing record. Followed by death. Good luck!"

"Wait, what?" DEATH? You're gonna kill me if I touch the floor?" Sora shouted.

"We apologize for the miscommunication." GLaDOS replied. "The Aperture Science Enrichment Center would not deliberately eliminate test subjects…this would be counterproductive to the results of the research. However, we have included a factor of hazard, and the floor of this test chamber is lethal to human test subjects. Once again, please be careful, and good luck."

"No way! This is crazy!" He yelled back. "Get me out of here this instant GLaDOS!"

"We're sorry, but we are unable to comply with your request. Please proceed through the test chamber."

"No! I'm not gonna do this if there's a chance that I might die! You told me this experiment thing was safe!"

"Again, we apologize for the miscommunication. The Aperture Science Enrichment Center has taken many precautions to ensure the safety of test subjects. However, the test itself is not entirely safe. For instance, the Aperture Science High Energy Pellet you previously worked with is also dangerous to human test subjects. However, you were able to overcome this obstacle and have been performing outstandingly well. We have confidence in your ability to prevail over further hazardous obstacles. Please proceed through the test chamber, and we will reward you with cake."

Sora stood frozen in place, trying to process all this information, as well as the fact that he could possibly die during this next test. Now all those sneaking suspicions he had and that unsettling feeling actually had some warrant to them. Suddenly things just got a lot more serious, and GLaDOS wasn't going to let him go. Donald and Goofy could even be in danger! And did she say something about cake? Cake is good, but it's not exactly something that's worth risking your life for! He had to find his friends…he had to get out of here somehow. But right now that was probably impossible. He punched the wall in frustration, breathing heavily.

"Okay Sora…just calm down. You can do this…you don't really have much of a choice right now." He reassured himself. He was still frightened…the thought of your life being in danger does that to you. But once he'd taken some deep breaths and worked up some courage, he continued on into the testing area. "Do it for Donald, Goofy, and Leon. Everyone's counting on you." He said as a final attempt to comfort himself.

He stepped out onto a scaffold, and saw that the floor was submerged in some kind of greenish-brown liquid…probably acid or toxic waste of some sort. He could even smell a faint chemical-like odor coming from the strange liquid. That floor looked lethal all right. To his immediate left was another High Energy Pellet device, and as usual the ball was bouncing back and forth off of a wall on the opposite side of the room. Further to the left were a raised platform and a closed orange portal in the wall. On the right a bit further away from the portal was another "unstationary scaffold" which was presently stationary. Even further down on the right side was the energy ball receiver, and then there was a scaffold and the exit door at the end of the room. The energy ball receiver and the exit were surrounded by metallic tiles on the walls and ceiling.

He spent a few minutes carefully examining the test chamber's setup in order to formulate a solution that wouldn't involve him falling into the nasty liquid below and dying, or being vaporized by the energy ball. He concluded that first he had to get the energy ball into the receiver. It was definitely not going to be easy.

He took one last deep breath and then put a blue portal in the wall next to him. The orange portal next to the platform on the left opened and he stepped through, but then he ducked quickly to avoid the High Energy Pellet that was bouncing back and forth directly above him. His breathing quickened from the inherent sense of danger, and without wasting anymore time he fired a portal across the room to the other platform and moved back through the one behind him to get away from the energy pellet. Standing on the platform, he paused momentarily so that his pulse would return to normal and he could think more clearly again, though having to stare at the floor that could kill him constantly certainly wasn't helping any. The energy ball was still bouncing back and forth on the other side, and the receiver was now to his right on the wall. He could just faintly make out the spot of red light on the wall opposite the receiver. He scanned the setup once more, and then determined his next move. He aimed for the singe mark left by the pellet and shot a portal onto the wall. The pellet moved through and came out of the orange portal, and ricocheted off the wall to his left. Before it could reach the orange portal again, he fired a blue portal onto the spot of red light. The pellet traveled through the orange portal once more and then into the receiver. Then the platform he was standing on activated and began moving. He breathed an enormous sigh of relief once he stepped onto the scaffold in front of the exit.

"Very impressive." GLaDOS congratulated him. "Please note that any appearance of danger is merely a device to enhance your testing experience."

"Oh, it _enhanced _my testing experience alright!" Sora snapped. "Is it possible for a computer to be insane? Because I'm pretty sure you are." …there was no reply. He glared at the speaker and then stormed into the chamber-lock. "I've got to get out of here."


End file.
